


Potato Icing

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Christmas Eve, F/M, Mismatched Sock, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, candy cane, potato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Logan's arrival is the icing on the cake that is Darcy's Christmas Eve. Potato icing.





	Potato Icing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts).



> For pinkpandorafrog, who requested potato, candy cane, mismatched sock.

There was really nothing Darcy would rather have been doing on Christmas Eve than laundry. No party she'd been planning for a solid month, no making cookies that the whole team would devour, no snuggling on the couch with a someone who had told her there was no way he'd be back in time for Christmas. Nope. Laundry was much better. Laundry couldn't be called away at the last minute. Laundry wouldn't make off with three dozen cookies before jetting off for parts unknown. Laundry was her best friend.

She had a good pile of mismatched socks going that she was thinking of forming into some kind of fuzzy sock/snowman hybrid when the doorbell rang. She put the idea on hold and went to answer it.

"Logan." Darcy stared in amazement at the man on her doorstep, a candy cane poking out of his mouth where a cigar usually belonged.

"Merry Christmas," he offered, holding out what was apparently her gift.

"That's a potato," she told him. "Are you giving me a potato for Christmas?"

"I'm giving you me for Christmas," he informed her with a wink. "The potato is just icing."

She looked between him and his present, then returned to the laundry when the buzz of the dryer called her back.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," she heard him say as the door closed behind him. "I thought you'd be celebrating with a few more people, too."

"Mission," Darcy reported from the laundry room.

"So... you're alone?"

"Not anymore," she said as she returned to the kitchen. "Now I have a potato."

He caught her around the waist and pressed his face into her neck. “And me,” he reminded her.

Darcy smiled. “Yeah,” she allowed. “I guess that’s not so bad. Not as good as the potato, though.”

Logan turned her around and pulled her closer. “Let’s see if I can change your mind,” he said with a mischievous grin.

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168652558853/potato-icing)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
